Grand Voyage- Log 84
Log 84: Knave and Sirius's Wild Battle “Naga Naga no Heat Barrage!” Knave cried as he smashed through one of the numerous gray walls that filled that particular section of the top floor, his hands flying through the air furiously, surrounded by heat and kinetic energy! No matter what got in his way, his hands continued to break through them, smashing through gray wall after gray wall, gray wall after gray wall, gray wall after gray wall! Sirius leaped from the walls as they were knocked down, jumping of the edge of each one as they toppled over under the force of the pirate brat’s furious punches! “Inukenpo: Circle Claw!” he howled, whipping around in a perfect circle in midair, his toes sharpening into the claws of a wolf, releasing a compressed air slash at his opponent moving at incredible speeds! Knave reacted just as fast, seeming to flicker and shimmer in the air before vanishing suddenly, reappearing only a few inches away as the slash flew right where he had been seconds before, cutting deep into the floor and leaving a deep gouge! “Naga Naga no Double Bomb!” the pirate cried, his hand rapidly becoming surrounded by heat energy as he flung his hand forward in a punch! As he did so, the heat and kinetic energy lobs exploded off his hand, forming into two distinct blobs as they launched towards the bounty hunter! They slammed into his stomach, then exploded, knocking him backwards as he let out a cough, spittle flying out of his maw! Sirius snarled, then ducked his head down, shadows slightly obscuring his eyes! “Inukenpo...” he growled, suddenly flickering and vanishing! He appeared behind Knave just as suddenly, causing small craters where his feet slammed into the floor, the fingernails on both of his hands transformed into claws! Knave cried out, flinging his forearms up as blood spurted in an x-shape along both them and some of his shoulders! “Circle Claw!” Sirius finished! “Bastard!” Knave snarled, whipping around at tremendous speeds while his foot flashed through the air towards his opponent! “Naga Naga no Buzzsaw!” Sirius dropped to the ground, the foot catching his temple as it flew through the air where his head had been! With a cry, the bounty hunter’s head was jerked in the direction in which the kick had landed on his temple, spinning around in a half-circle before smashing into a nearby wall, a small dust cloud rising up where his head had landed! Knave dropped to the floor, panting slightly and ignoring the blood that was flowing freely down his arms and shoulders. “Damn it,” he coughed, “you’re pretty freaking tough, aren’t ya?” “Damn right I am!” Sirius said, rubbing some blood out of his mouth as he used his other hand to push himself out of the wall, still grinning madly, “but...” He suddenly leaped into the air, appearing right in front of Knave, his arm prepared to strike! “I wouldn’t have it any other way!” the bounty hunter yelled happily! Knave raised his hands in order to block, but the bounty hunter transformed the muscles in his legs as they touched the ground, allowing him to put on a sudden burst of speed that sent him flying right up to the marimo lad’s face! “Inukenpo: Rapid Wolven Punch!” Sirius cried, the muscles in his arm strengthening as he delivered a flurry of incredible punches directly to Knave’s head! “Gah! Grugh! Blah! Ugh!” Knave cried as each blow landed, knocking him backward bit by little bit as Sirius continued to charge forward, unleashing more punishment upon his pirate foe! Finally, Sirius changed his method of attack, his hand suddenly darting slightly forward and grabbing Knave’s face directly! “YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!” Sirius cried as he charged into a nearby wall, smashing Knave through it as they entered what appeared to be a gymnasium! As he continued to run along the ground at top speed, Sirius leaped into the air, allowing his arm that was gripping Knave to drag behind him somewhat, before flinging it forward again, smashing Knave’s head into a nearby mirror! “GAAAAHHH!!!” Knave yelled as Sirius finally let go, a small bit of blood exploding from his mouth as more was let from the back of his head! The marimo lad groaned, slowly sinking down to the floor, his back and head still dragging against the wall behind the now shattered mirror... “Done already?!” Sirius chuckled as he walked over to a small rack of exercise materials, seizing a large weight from one of them. Tossing it around in his hand, he turned around to face the downed Knave, then suddenly hefted the weight and threw it as hard as he could, slamming Knave in the shoulder! “GRAAAHH!” Knave screamed as the weight smashed into his shoulder, the bone itself being dislocated by the impact! He continued wincing, even panting slightly as he suddenly leaped up to his feet, putting all his strength into his feet as he launched himself forward, his forehead being surrounded by heat and kinetic energy. “Naga Naga no Headbutt!” he cried as he flew towards Sirius! The bounty hunter smirked, leaping out of the way as the marimo lad sailed past! “Nice try!” Sirius cried, reaching for and seizing another weight, “but you’re still not fast enough!” He spun partially, throwing the weight once more, as this time the object smashed into Knave’s back! The marimo lad cried out in pain as he was thrown across the room, smashing into the floor and skidding to a slow stop, overturning some of the tiles as he did! “And now to end this!” Sirius cried, once more appearing right above Knave, claws at the ready! He swung them down, ready to plunge them into the pirate brat’s back! “Inukenpo: CLAW ERUPTION!” Right before his claws landed, however, Knave moved! The green-haired young man slammed his palms into the ground, completely disregarding his injured shoulder and launching himself backwards! He slammed into another nearby wall, but this time kept his balance, landing lightly on his feet and staggering slightly. The place where he had been just before suddenly exploded as compressed air flew out of Sirius’s claws, causing a large, V-shaped formation to appear as the energy flew out! Sirius withdrew his claws, scowling at the pirate before him. “I’m impressed,” the bounty hunter growled, “not many people can dodge that...” “I ain’t done yeeettt!” Knave yelled as he flung himself at Sirius once more, this time surrounding both his hands with heat and kinetic energy! “Naga Naga no.....!!” His upper half hung low to the ground as he put all his energy into charging forward, bringing both hands forward with all his might! “EXPLOSION!” His fists slammed into Sirius’s chest, and all the heat energy on them discharged violently, blowing the bounty hunter back! The explosion roared through the entire room, as the flow smashed into the wall and exploded further, blowing the wall to smithereens as Sirius was flung out of the building! Sirius whipped through the air, but his instincts took over quickly as his hand lashed out, snatching hold of the railing on one of the numerous walkways that lined the outside of the structure! The rest of his body was pulled away by the pure force of the impact that had struck him! Shit! Sirius thought to himself from this position, from this position I can’t-! At that moment Knave exploded out of the smoke and dust caused by the debris, a “Naga Naga no....!!!” being pulled out of his lips as his fist swung through the air, covered in the white, flame-esque substance, his eyes sharpened and ready to fight to the death! “HEAT CANNON!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters